


Five Sentences and I'm in Love

by blowingdriftingbubbles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Blame Tumblr, I blame the socksquad, I continue your story, Lots of stupid fluff, M/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, and somewhat funny twist, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingdriftingbubbles/pseuds/blowingdriftingbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my writing tumblr, where you give me a prompt (the first sentence) and I continue the story with 5 other sentences (or more)</p><p> </p><p>  <em>the tags are getting worse and worse hahahahha </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Kyouhaba

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love kyoutani and yahaba AND KYOUHABA hnnnghhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His spirit soared when their skins touched."

_"His spirit soared when their skins touched."_

This time, it feels different than before.

This time, it isn’t when Kyoutani pissed Yahaba off, and Yahaba snapped and slammed him into the wall, hands gripping his shoulders tightly, trembling in anger because he couldn’t understand _what Kyoutani is trying to get at_ and _why he has to disagree with everything he says._

This time, it isn’t when they are on the way home from school, shoulders barely brushing each other every step, enjoying the comfortable silence between them, or when Kyoutani tries studying in the library and ends up falling asleep from exhaustion, and Yahaba gently brushes through his short hair, content with watching the usually angry Kyoutani rest.

No, this time, Yahaba knows for sure that Kyoutani knows, he knows what the feelings behind every touch is, he knows why Yahaba always wait for him after practice so they can go home together, why Yahaba would even bother feeling angry every time he made him angry, why no matter what ever they said during their fights, they still forgive each other and go home together, shoulder to shoulder, when _really they just seem like they hate each other._

No, this time, as their fingers intertwine with each other, Yahaba knows that Kyoutani knows, that really, _they were both just too shy to confess their own feelings for each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	2. 2. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sing me a song on my funeral, Iwa-chan~' were his parting words, words that still echoed in his mind and left a hollow feeling in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate you rappyon how dare you try to make me angsty _I will make it fluffy no matter what_

'Sing me a song on my funeral, Iwa-chan~' were his parting words, words that still echoed in his mind and left a hollow feeling in his bones. 

It couldn’t be, this couldn’t be happening. 

“You fucking asshole, _get back here,”_ Iwaizumi howled.

_“Don’t wannaaa~”_

Iwaizumi chased him down his stairs, and out of his door, as Oikawa runs down the street, still giggling away, Iwaizumi’s game controller still in hand. 

“How dare you do a suicide jump off the cliff YOU ASSKAWA  _WE WERE GONNA WIN THE GODDAMN GAME!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	3. 3. Kyouhaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens every now and then and I'm not proud of it, but this is the life I chose.

It happens every now and then and he's not proud of it, but this is the life he chose.

It’s happening more and more now, and Kyoutani knew he shouldn’t get used to it.

He knows how dangerous it is, sitting by his own bed watching Yahaba sleeping in his shirt, – _when did he even steal that –_ his face in Kyoutani’s pillow, back rising and falling as he breathes, accompanied by light snores.  
  
Kyoutani isn’t proud of it, isn’t proud that on the way home all he could think of was Yahaba, isn’t proud that when he reached home he isn’t even surprised to find Yahaba in his bed, no doubt trying to wait for him to come home, only to fall asleep from tiredness.  
  
He isn’t proud that after he changed to his pyjamas, he crawls into his bed beside Yahaba, snuggling him close, hip to hip, his arm over Yahaba’s stomach.  
  
He knows that being used to this means he could get hurt; he knows that if one day he comes home and Yahaba isn’t there anymore, he won’t be able to bare it, but for now he sleeps, after all, he , no, _they_ chose this life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	4. 4. Kyouhaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every once and awhile, he found himself second guessing everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jamakki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/) tried making me angst.

Things like _will he be back today_ or _why does he love me,_ or worse, _does he love me at all._

Every once in a while Yahaba questions himself, second guessing everything, second guessing _them,_  but every time, he remembers.

He remembers how despite how many times they fight, no matter how many times Kyoutani storms out of the door, he comes back, a few hours later, the biggest bowl of takeaway Ikura don he could find in his hand, stuck out towards Yahaba without meeting his eyes. 

Yahaba knows that it will be followed by a mumbled apology, eyes still unwilling to meet his because Kyoutani feels guilty, thinking that every single argument is his fault, and that _no, maybe this time I won’t be forgiven anymore._

And every time, when both of them realise that the other was doubting themselves, doubting their own worth, they will never fail to remind each other, be it with a light and gentle on the nose, or the most sincere confession, that they will never leave each other _,_ because _you’re everything that I will ever need._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	5. 5. Kyouhaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh no, he's so pretty.' were the words that left her mouth, one that bombarded his soul of amalgamated sentiments-of happiness and embarrassment-and, coincidentally, something that made him want to bury himself beneath the dunes as eyes looked to them with hawk-like attentiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rappyon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eroda) always have great prompts _(˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥｣ ∠)_

'Oh no, he's so pretty.' were the words that left her mouth, one that bombarded his soul of amalgamated sentiments-of happiness and embarrassment-and, coincidentally, something that made him want to bury himself beneath the dunes as eyes looked to them with hawk-like attentiveness.

Kyoutani was against it, but it wasn’t like he had a choice, Yahaba had insisted after all.

After 3 hours of grumbling, rustling and fiddling with make up, Kyoutani emerged, T-shirt and shorts long gone, replaced by a white dress shirt, accompanied with a dark blue fluffy jacket and a woollen brown scarf lightly wrapped around his neck. He also had on skinny jeans and dark brown loafers, and his eyeliner were mercilessly wiped off by Yahaba.

Kyoutani definitely wasn’t comfortable with this getup, or with all the attention he was getting from everyone around, staring at him, whispering.

But as he continued walking down the street hand in hand with Yahaba, who was beaming from ear to ear, proud of his work, and for being proven right that _yes kyoutani you are really attractive you just need to get rid of all that weird clothes_ , he thought silently to himself, _it’s not that bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	6. 6. Matsuhanaiwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running a finger gently down Hanamaki's bare chest, Oikawa grins tightly at him, "Do you understand now? You're just my toy."

Running a finger gently down Hanamaki's bare chest, Oikawa grins tightly at him, "Do you understand now? You're just my toy."

Hanamaki gulped, a shiver running down his spine as he trembled with excitement.

“Are you ready, Makki?”

Hanamaki nods, and let Oikawa drag him quietly into the living room by the wrist, where Iwaizumi and Matsukawa sat, concentrated on their work.

“1,2,3…” Hanamaki dances into the living room, Egyptian style, with only a thin leopard-print cloth tied loosely around his waist, nonsensical chants to the beat of his steps startling the two in the living room, a look of utter confusion and shock on their face as they watch the weirdest dance unfold before their very eyes.

The hysterical laugh that Oikawa tried so hard to hold in echoed around the apartment they all share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	7. 7. Tsukkiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He felt his heart pierced by a thousand arrows when he saw him-the sun and starts of his life, the universe itself-within the arms of another and, alas, he knew at that instant that his existence lost its meaning."

"He felt his heart pierced by a thousand arrows when he saw him-the sun and starts of his life, the universe itself-within the arms of another and, alas, he knew at that instant that his existence lost its meaning."

He had to get him back.

Tsukki knew that if he didn’t he’ll regret it for the rest of his life.

He had been a huge part of his life, after all, always being there for him since he was ten, since he was a young, not-so-small kid, being there when he needed to cry, when he first learnt volleyball, when his brother got him his headphones, when he actually _started making friends_.

_“Give him back, Tadashi!”_

_“Not until you say you love me more!”_ Yamaguchi pouted as he ran out of Tsukki’s room, Tsukki’s T-rex plushie in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	8. 8. Matsuhana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping the gun, a look of horror passes through his face as he looks down at the love of his life- the person he just shot- "What have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamakki-san tried making me write angst but that's not happening ┐(ツ)┌

Dropping the gun, a look of horror passes through his face as he looks down at the love of his life- the person he just shot- "What have I done?"

This couldn’t be happening. 

He didn’t mean to shoot Matsukawa.

The spot on Matsukawa’s shirt where Hanamaki shot was drenched dark red, _blood red._

“Hey Makki, since you shoot me, that means we lost to Oikawa and Iwaizumi right? Should we run?”

Maybe the water gun challenge wasn’t the best way to win against Oikawa after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red shirts aren't great when you're playing with water guns (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ
> 
> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	9. 9. Kyouhaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But then he discovered, his favorite fast food restaurant was closed."

"But then he discovered, his favorite fast food restaurant was closed."

To say Kyoutani was sad was an understatement, the small hint of a smile disappearing into an unhappy frown, and if Yahaba didn’t know better, he could have sworn that he saw Kyoutani’s dog ears drooped down in disappointment.

Kyoutani had officially gotten his dream job, and Yahaba had proclaimed excitedly that it was a news worthy of celebration with Kyoutani’s favourite food, only to be met with the big red “CLOSED” sign at the door of Lawson’s.

“Hey, it’s closed, so we can’t get Kara age Kun today. We’ll get it another day day alright? I promise. How about we go check if we can get Famima chicken instead? My treat, ok?”

Kyoutani perked up at the sound of Famima chicken as the replacement, his eyes shone hopefully at the statement. Now that he thought of it, it wasn’t what they ate that mattered, but rather it was that he was celebrating _with Yahaba,_  and that Yahaba was happy for him too.

The realisation brought an easy smile to his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	10. 10. Kyouhaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing the door open with anger swirling in his eyes, he pulls his lips back to hiss out his final goodbye, "Fuck you."

Throwing the door open with anger swirling in his eyes, he pulls his lips back to hiss out his final goodbye, "Fuck you."

_That’s it. He’s leaving._

_Kyoutani wasn’t angry. He was **outraged**. _

_He couldn’t believe Yahaba had broken their promise._

Yahaba didn’t realise his mistake until he saw the anger that washed over Kyoutani’s face. By the time Kyoutani stormed out, door slamming behind him, he knew that in his tiredness, he definitely did something wrong. Rushing back to where Kyoutani stood before, he looked into the kitchen dustbin to see the crushed food packaging that he had thrown last night.

_Ah, he made a terrible mistake._

He scrambled out to the nearby park, where he found Kyoutani curled over his knee under his favourite tree, glaring at anyone who tried to come even 4 metres near him, entailing many frightened children to bust into tears. Mothers hurried to pull their children away from him, deterred by his menacing aura. If Yahaba weren’t loaded with worry, he would have laughed at the comical scene before him. Instead, he chose his best approach. 

Kyoutani barely heard the light footsteps before he was pounced on by a familiar figure. Caught off guard, he lost his balance and ended up falling flat on the grass, Yahaba lying over him, panting. 

“Fuck off,” Kyoutani growled, trying to push Yahaba off his stomach, but to no avail as his arms were promptly pinned back to the grass beside his head. He didn’t resist.

“I’m sorry Kyou, I didn’t mean to break out promise, okay? It was a gift from a co-worker, and I was hungry and tired from overtime work, so I ate it on the way home.”

“I don’t care”

Yahaba leaned down, resting his forehead on the other’s, looking into his eyes with overflowing sincerity that Kyoutani could only managed a half-hearted glare in return.

“I promise I’ll bring you to Lawson and get you as many Kara age Chicken as you want over the weekends, my treat, okay?”

“And I’ll keep all of the food packaging,” he added as an afterthought. 

With the promise of food, Kyoutani softened, pulling his hand out of Yahaba’s hold and onto his neck, dragging him down for a soft, chaste kiss on the lips, earning him light giggles and many, many stares.

Kyoutani didn’t care one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	11. 11. Matsuhana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki laces his fingers with Matsukawa's, eyes full of grief as he smiles sadly, "So, this is the end, huh?"

Hanamaki laces his fingers with Matsukawa's, eyes full of grief as he smiles sadly, "So, this is the end, huh?"

“We can’t continue on like this,” Hanamaki continued, as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

It was damp.

“Hey, don’t cry alright? We’ll get it the next time” Matsukawa tightened his hold on Hanamaki’s hands. “I’ll get you 10 boxes of creampuff, all freshly made”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really stupid and pointless I'm sorry
> 
> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	12. 12. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes narrowed dangerously, Iwaizumi grits his teeth, "I regret being your friend, Oikawa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG 13 lip-locking involved

Eyes narrowed dangerously, Iwaizumi grits his teeth, "I regret being your friend, Oikawa."

“You don’t mean it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased, the corner of his mouth tugging into a tiny, knowing smile. 

“i meant it. If we’re going to watch a movie I’m not watching your stupid alien movie again.”

“Iwa-chan how mean! They’re not stupid! They’re really cool! Anyways, I’m definitely not watching Godzilla again!” With that, Oikawa snatched up the DVD of the original Star Wars movie and tried to insert it into the DVD player. 

“Not a chance, crappykawa! We’ve watched that 10 times already!” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s wrist to stop him from inserting the DVD, and tackled him to the floor. However, Oikawa wasn’t expecting a 70+kg load on him and he fell backwards onto his back, dragging Iwaizumi down with him.

Iwaizumi found himself nose to nose with the brunette, lips a mere inch away from each other. 

“S-sorry,” he stuttered, quickly trying to push himself off Oikawa, only to be pulled back down by strong arms hooked around his neck, and he stumbled back down. 

Oikawa’s eyes flickered in wild panic, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked profusely, surprised by his own action. He removed his hands from Iwaizumi’s neck immediately. 

Iwaizumi missed the warmth on his neck immediately. 

“I, um, ah,” Oikawa choked out, mind running frantically in circles trying to find an excuse for his unusual behaviour. Iwaizumi stares at him, noticing the dust of pink appearing on Oikawa’s cheeks. _Wait, it couldn’t be…_

“I regret being your friend, Oikawa,” he repeated again, starring straight into Oikawa’s chocolate-brown eyes, which were now wide in shock as Oikawa gawked at him, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. “Iwa-ch-”

“Because,” Iwaizumi interrupted, heart pounding in his chest as he slowly dipped down closer to Oikawa’s face, “it means I shouldn’t do this.”

Daringly, Iwaizumi closed the remaining gap between their lips. Just a touch of their lips, a graze, and he moved away, longing etched in his chest as he felt the remaining hot burn left by Oikawa’s lips. He opened his eyes to see Oikawa gapping back at him wordlessly, and he froze up.

_Shit, he made a terrible mistake._

“Wait, wait, I can explain, i thought you-”

His fright was short-lived, however, when the same pair of hands returned on the back of his neck and jerked him down once more, their teeth crashing together, before lips engulfed his into a frantic kiss.

Needless to say, he kissed back earnestly, sucking and licking till Oikawa gasped for breath, and Iwaizumi took this chance to slip his tongue in, earning himself a low moan. The hand on his neck sneaked up to tug his hair, causing him to growl around Oikawa’s lips, giving Oikawa his chance to slip his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth too, licking the roof of his mouth, his tongue, his teeth. 

After many minutes of fighting for dominance, they finally parted, panting hard. Iwaizumi noted that Oikawa’s face was bright red, all the way to the tip of his ears and his neck. He was in a disheveled state; his hair was messy from Iwaizumi’s unconscious pulling, and his plain white shirt was rode up from all the movement, showing his navel. Iwaizumi knew that he couldn’t be any better, if his burning cheeks were any indication.

In Oikawa’s dumbfounded state, he swiftly inserted the Godzilla DVD into the player and gave Oikawa a sly smile.

“My house, my rules. We’re watching Godzilla today.”

Oikawa’s sputtering of “that’s playing dirty!” while whacking his arm did nothing to stop the bubbling laughter escaping his swollen lips as he pulled Oikawa into his lap and kissed the back of his neck, nervousness gone. 

_We’ll talk about this later, for now, Godzilla._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sappy piece of shit please kill me
> 
> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	13. 13. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God Oikawa" Iwaizumi chuckled, his smile becoming lopsided. "I didn't know you could make noises like that."

"God Oikawa" Iwaizumi chuckled, his smile becoming lopsided. "I didn't know you could make noises like that."

Oikawa turned around, stunned to find Iwaizumi leaning by the kitchen counter, trying - but failing - to hold in his laughter. 

“T-t-that’s…Since when were you awake!” Oikawa felt heat rushing to his face, burning his cheeks as he stuttered in surprise. 

“So what was that suppose to be, a goldfish? An octopus? Or…an alien?” Another light chuckle escaped from Iwaizumi as he said his last word. _Ah,_ he thought,  _Tooru is such a dork._

“IWA-CHAN THAT’S MEAN! How dare you make fun of my love for aliens? They are real and I will prove it to you!” 

Iwaizumi merely smiles at the huffing Oikawa before him. With nothing but black boxers and a flowery-pink apron tied around his waist, bed hair cheeks puffed up from being teased, he was a sight to behold.

_So cute…_

Iwaizumi lifts himself off from the counter and strolled forward, stopping right in front of the brunette, their faces barely a few inches apart.  

“So I’m mean huh, Tooru?” Iwaizumi muttered, corners of his lips tugged up into a teasing smile that Oikawa knows all too well.

“Yes you are. Meeeeaniwazumi. Hmph” 

Oikawa was pouting, but Iwaizumi could see the telltale signs of his blush spreading to the tip of his ears and to the pale skin just above his collarbone, could feel the heat radiating off his skin, so close to his own. 

Iwaizumi leaned forward, tilting his head. He watched as Oikawa closes his eyes, anticipating.

“Well since I’m mean…”

He stretched behind the taller man, turned off the fire and grabbed the pan, running out of the kitchen. 

“The sunny side ups are all mine then!”

“ _Iwa-channnnn,_ ” Oikawa whined as he ran after Iwaizumi, “give me my morning kiss!”

“I’m mean and your morning breath stinks!”

“ _But I’ve brushed my teeth already…_ ”

The few centimetres advantage of height assisted Oikawa in catching up with the shorter man in the dining room, grabbing him firmly around the waist, preventing him for escaping. Being ticklish, Iwaizumi was trapped, unable to move except from shaking with laughter while trying to hold the hot pan as far from them as possible, afraid of getting burnt.

“Hahahahah…Let…haha..me go! The pan’s still hhahaha hot hahahhaha.” 

“Not until I get my morning kiss,” Oikawa whispered by his ears, loosening his grip on Iwaizumi’s waist. The warmth on his back made Iwaizumi gulp, suddenly conscious of the skin-to-skin contact he could feel from behind. With a soft “thud”, he placed the hot pan on their wooden dining table and shuffled in Oikawa’s arms until they’re facing each other, lips just an inch away.

Oikawa’s lips were pink, a little glossy from licking them wet; they looked soft, and frankly, delicious. Iwaizumi was, for the lack of better words, _entranced_.

When they both finally closed their eyes, face tilted slightly in opposite directions like it was second nature, their kiss was gentle, just a press of the lips of two lovebirds, starting another day of the many more to come, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think anon wanted me to write smut
> 
> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	14. 14. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How could you?!" Oikawa yelled as he laid on the cold wooden floor. "I thought we would make it Iwa-chan!" He looked up at Iwaizumi who seemed to be going over all the mistakes he had made with a blank expression.

"How could you?!" Oikawa yelled as he layed on the cold wooden floor. "I thought we would make it iwa-chan!" He looked up at iwaizumi who seemed to be going over all the mistakes he had made with a blank expression.

“So? What’s the problem this time?”

“226…170…300…” Iwaizumi continued staring at the paper before him, mumbling under his breath. 

Oikawa sighed, snatched up the deformed cookie on the table and took a big bite. 

“Iwa-chan it’s too sweet. The colour isn’t right either.”

“Ah! It’s the sugar! And it needs more time in the oven too,” Iwaizumi finally answered. “We’ll try again and get it right the next time, alright? Let’s rest for now.”

Iwaizumi grabbed a cookie for himself and joined Oikawa on the floor, sitting beside Oikawa’s head. He reached down and combed through his hair, before ruffling it roughly. 

“We will make the best cookie possible together, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have an extension of my tumblr prompts as part of this series! It's for the slightly angstier works, so if you would like to read that too then please subscribe to the series :)
> 
> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	15. 15. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Iwa-chan your sexiness distracts the whole team!" Oikawa puffed out his cheeks.

"Iwa-chan your sexiness distracts the whole team!" Oikawa puffed out his cheeks.

“What bullshit are you sprouting, concentrate on your serve!”

“But I can’t serve when no one in the team is concentrating!” Oikawa whined again, pouting slightly. “Look, Kindaichi, Kunimi, and even Kyoutani are just staring at your bara arms! You need to cover up! Only I should be allowed to enjoy your bara arms~”

Oikawa had the nerve to look smug with himself, _that bastard._

Iwaizumi looked around to see Kunimi’s usually stoned face turning slight pink -Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if it was from volleyball or from embarrassment, he hoped it was the former. - and Kindaichi turning bright red up to the tip of his ears, trying to look at anywhere but Iwaizumi or Oikawa. Meanwhile, Yahaba gave Kyoutani a light smack to make him concentrate; Kyoutani merely grumbled under his breath about how it was “none of your business”, earning himself another slap on his arm. 

_Wait, is this really happening?_

Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa, who only seemed to look prouder by the minute, arms crossed and the corner of his lips lifting up. It made Iwaizumi want to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face. 

Something came over him causing him to close the distance between them, till their nose were just inches apart. He crossed his arms, stared straight into the chocolate brown eyes before him, and sneered. 

“And what makes you think these sexy arms belong to you, hm?”

To say Oikawa was taken aback was an understatement. He was completely dumbfounded, jaws slacking till his lips formed an “o” shape, his crossed arms dropping to his sides. The glint in his eyes disappeared, replaced by confusion, and _was that panic?_

“Ahhhhhh we should continue with our practice now, shouldn’t we, _vice captain?”_  he said forcefully as he took a few steps back away from Iwaizumi. 

_Huh._

Iwaizumi decided to let that drop. He would use whatever in his power to dig it out of the brunette later on on the way back home. 

He did not notice the brightest shade of red that blossomed across Oikawa’s face, ears and neck behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was before they got together
> 
> Tumblr link to this post (if you want to reblog) here: <http://blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/post/145970197659/iwa-chan-your-sexiness-distracts-the-whole-team>
> 
> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	16. 16. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, who was trying to hold back his tears, "What's wrong Tooru?" the black-haired boy asked softly.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, who was trying to hold back his tears, "What's wrong Tooru?" the black-haired boy asked softly.

“I want 10 cats”

_What?_

“Tooru why are you crying _because you want to own cats”_

“Look at that!” Oikawa gestured wildly to the TV screen before them, which was playing a documentary about animals in animal shelters. “They’re all such poor things, stuck in a small cram cage, and no one to play with! We need to save them, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi heaved a sigh of relief. _So it wasn’t anything serious_. He was so worried about Oikawa crying that he forgot his lover was actually a complete airhead and crybaby. 

“Tooru we’re not going to get 10 cats. We don’t have the space or time to take care of them.”

“But Iwa-channnn!”

There it was. Those puppy-dog eyes, chocolate brown bright and shiny with tears still threatening to slip out of their pockets. His eyelashes were glistening, his lower lip jutting out to form a pleading pout. Iwaizumi tried with all his might to convince himself that he wasn’t affected by that face. He should be used to it by now, after all.

It was a lie.

“Well…I guess we can get _one_ cat…” he muttered hesitantly, quickly looking away from those alluring eyes. 

Oikawa pounced on Iwaizumi, landing on the latter’s lap, his arms resting on his shoulder and face smashed into the back of Iwaizumi’s neck, sniffing loudly.

“Yay! Thank you Iwa-chan! You’re the best!”

Iwaizumi gently lifted Oikawa’s face from his neck, thumbing under his eyes to wipe off the happy tears spilling down his face. 

“I agreed already, didn’t I? You’re such a crybaby.”

“Well I’m _your_ crybaby. And you love me anyways.”

A light hum was the only reply, a small smile appearing on Iwaizumi’s lips, watching his childish lover shook with excitement with the thought of the soon to be addition of a new family member, and his “good deed”.

Iwaizumi placed a lingering chaste kiss on his favourite tender lips, running his hand through the other’s purposefully-styled hair, chuckling.

“You’re taking care of it, alright?”

_Iwaizumi did not notice the adoring look that appeared on his own face, nor the heat that rushed to Oikawa’s cheeks as he hid his face behind Iwaizumi’s neck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I need more Kyouhaba prompts please send more kyouhaba prompts or any prompts without names
> 
> Tumblr post link: <http://blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/post/145971687664/iwaizumi-looked-at-oikawa-who-was-trying-to-hold>
> 
> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	17. 17. Kyouhaba Week - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba smiled, and it’s one of those smiles that sent shivers down Kyoutani's spine, because when Yahaba smiled like that...he knew he had fucked up.

Yahaba smiled, and it’s one of those smiles that sent shivers down Kyoutani's spine, because when Yahaba smiled like that...he knew he had fucked up.

“So,  _ darling _ , how has your day been, hm?”

“Uh... I’m fine, thank you for asking?”

Kyoutani knew instantly that that was the inaccurate answer when Yahaba’s grin widened, displaying his pearly whites. The smile that he used whenever he attended formal events to meet with clients, or when he was angry but didn’t want to show it. It was the exact same smile he used when he was trying to hide what he felt. 

Like he was right now. 

The food before him became less appetising; he neither wanted to eat nor look at it more than he had to, so he settled with glancing tentatively at Yahaba through his overgrown bangs. Looking at Yahaba didn’t help him, rather, it aggravated the situation. Despite being together for five years now, as long as Yahaba wished to, Kyoutani won’t be able to tell his true feelings behind that picture-perfect smile. Trying to decipher the real emotions behind that facade only makes Yahaba angrier, since Kyoutani was relying on him instead of himself to figure out his own mistake.

But Kyoutani didn’t know what he did wrong, couldn’t figure out what he did to make his boyfriend this irritated, so he chewed the tasteless food in his mouth silently. The nervousness made his hand shake, caused him to break out in cold sweat, his palms sticky and cold. He was pretty sure he prepared everything carefully, had ensured that Yahaba won’t be able to notice any difference from any other day. 

Unless...

A sigh escaped Yahaba’s lips, the corner of his lips turning down in exasperation. It’s not that he expected anything today; their five years together made this date seem rather insignificant compared to the time they had spent together, but so many people remembered, have given him each a rose as presents, yet he couldn’t even get the most important person of his life to say the words he wanted to hear the most. Being depressed is understandable. He wanted to mope, to pout, to complain, to force Kyoutani to say the words he wanted to hear, but he knew that it was pointless if it was said sincerely, so he didn’t. Instead, he ate in silence, and tried his best to enjoy what is left of his favourite food.

They eventually finished their food, stepping out of the restaurant into the cold breeze of the night to go about their journey home. The air is chilly; with winter just ending it was neither too cold for winter coats, nor hot enough to do without. Yahaba regretted his stupidity of ignoring the weatherman’s advise this morning to bring his coat out, shivering instinctively when a biting cold wind blew past.

He was silly for not taking his coat, a dimwit for expecting more from just a simple night out with his boyfriend, stupid for thinking, hoping, that he would remember what today was, an idiot, a fool, a moron-

“You’re cold.” Just two word, not louder than a whisper by his ears. A ghost of a touch on his shoulder, then a warm blanket draped on his shoulder. It wasn’t a blanket, he soon realised, but rather Kyoutani’s coat, still snug from the previous wearer’s body heat. A scarf followed shortly, Kyoutani gingerly — as if handling something fragile — wrapped it around Yahaba’s neck, not too tight that could restrict his breathing, but enough to ensure that he was protected from the cold. He blinked, then smiled as he admired his work. The small rare smile that Yahaba wished he saw more often. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, Kyoutani turning away to hide his face with his hair, stuffing his hand deep into his pocket, from the cold or from embarrassment, Yahaba couldn’t tell. 

He buried his face into the scarf, sniffing discreetly (or at least he hoped it was discreet) at the sweet smell that overwhelmed his senses. He wanted to thank Kyoutani for the coat and the scarf, to give him a hug and tiny kisses on his nose to express his gratitude, but call him childish or immature, he didn’t want to forgive him just yet. 

Maybe he’ll want till tomorrow for that. 

They walked on silently, just the two of them, side by side, close but not touching, shuffling past one streetlamp after another, both staring at their own feet. Finally, Kyoutani couldn’t stand the quietness any longer.

“Shigeru.”

“Hnn.”

Kyoutani stopped walking, looking up from his feet at the man beside him. Yahaba took a few more steps, pausing when he realised he couldn’t see the other pair of feet beside his own. 

“Shigeru,” Kyoutani repeated, closing the gap between them till he could rest his forehead on the other man’s when he tilted his head down to look straight into the hazel brown orbs before him. “I have something to tell you.”

With Kyoutani this close for the first time today, Yahaba felt a little overwhelmed, and barely managed an uncommitted grunt in reply. Under the dim light from the streetlamp, the eyes that he grew to love were a beautiful shade of golden, shining slightly from reflecting the light around, matching the blonde hair almost covering them. 

Over the years, Kyoutani had grew a little taller, just enough to be taller than the brunette, and he used that to his advantage, leaning closer, letting their nose brush against each other, moved even closer, their lips just a bare centimetre apart, and stopped. 

“Happy birthday, princess.” A murmur just before his lips.

He remembered. 

Yahaba didn’t expect Kyoutani to remember, after going through the whole day without a word about it from him, but he definitely wasn’t expecting what came next. 

Kyoutani pulled back without kissing him, sliding his hands down from his arm to hold both his hands, then dropped down on one knee in front of him.

“I don’t remember the first time I met you, or if I ever introduced myself properly when we met, but I remember the first time you slammed me against the wall, knocked sense into me like I was an immature child. You reminded me what it was like to have someone to rely on, to count on, then continued on to be the person I rely on the most. You are the one who broke into my heart, mess up my mind, make me feel all confused inside. And yet, I can’t think of any of my future without you in it.”

He closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. When he opened them again, his eyes held the most sincerity and vulnerability Yahaba had ever seen. The hands that held his were trembling, gripping his fingers tightly. One of his hand squeezed, the other hand letting go to take out a small box from his pocket. A resounding click opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring.

“Shigeru, will you marry me?”

In a split second Kyoutani was pulled up onto his feet, Yahaba locking him in a bone-crushing hug, crying “yes yes yes” over and over again beside his ears. He couldn’t believe it. Kyoutani didn’t forget his birthday, he wanted a future with them together, he  _ wanted to marry him _ .

At last, he pulled back, hand cupping Kyoutani’s face, the other combing through his blonde hair affectionately.

“Please, please marry me Kentarou.”

When Kyoutani pulled Yahaba forward to him it is with a hand on his back and another on his neck, a searing kiss with a touch of their lips, their whereabouts long forgotten. All that mattered were the warm lips engulfing each other, tongue in a war dance fighting for dominance. 

Warm, passionate, and in love.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dying when I wrote this please spare me
> 
> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	18. 18. Kyouhaba (Accidental Declaration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouhaba + "I accidentally sent one of my parents a text that was meant for you but i haven't told them that i'm dating you....or that i'm gay for that matter."
> 
> (From mochhh ❤ )
> 
>  
> 
> **Already posted as a separate one shot work, but I thought I should update here as well**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the Five Sentence answer prompt series, I only post the first part here. For the full fluffy story please go to <http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/17222587>
> 
> (Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and i'll write the next five )

_Shit. Wrong person wrong person wrong person what should I do?_

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in....”_

The reply was instantaneous. His phone started vibrating in his hand, the soft introduction of his ringtone playing as if jeering at his foolishness. Not knowing what to do, Yahaba stared at the flashing phone in his hand, trying to think of an excuse not to answer it, but he found none. Resigned, he answered.

“Hello, mom.”

“So, since when did you have a girlfriend, hm? Why didn’t you tell Mummy?”

His mother’s teasing voice felt close to mockery, laughing at his past love relationship experience, or rather, the lack of it.

Well, at least as far as she was concerned.

It wasn’t that Yahaba was intentionally hiding the fact that he had been dating Kyoutani for _almost seven years now_ – except that he was – but rather that he didn’t know _how_ to tell her. After all, his mother loved children, so the expectations of him getting married and having children seemed very much like a given, especially considering that he, too, liked children. Not to mention that he was close to his mother, the two having challenged all that life had thrown at them together, with no one else to rely on, for so many years. The least he could do was to bring back children and lead a happy life in a big happy family, right?

Yahaba tried hard to swallow down whatever fear he had, but found his throat even drier than before. He was unable to think of what to say, unable to figure out his next move to escape from this situation.

“Shigeru? Are you there?”

“... Yes Mom, I’m here.”

“So, why haven’t you told me me about this girlfriend of yours? To think that you’re going to bring her to a dog cafe too… Mummy wants all the juicy details too! So?”

“Um… Well…”

He heard the distant ringing of the doorbell from the other end of the phone, followed by some rustling and footsteps. His mother’s, probably.

“Ah, my package’s just arrived. I need to answer the door for a bit, so I can’t talk now. But no worries, Shigeru, I’ll be coming down to Tokyo to see my friend Mai-chan for a chat; I’ll come visit you then, ok? I’ll text you about it. Oh! Bring your girlfriend too, alright, I’d like to meet the young lady who’s captured my precious boy’s heart.”

_What?_

“Ah… I’ll… do that,” Yahaba agreed, his mother’s excited, warm voice leaving him no room to refuse. “Love you mom.”

“I love you too, Shigeru. See you in a week’s time.”

With that, the call ended. The short beeps from the phone seemed to be blaring right into Yahaba’s ears like a loud warning siren, cautioning him of the incoming doom.

He did not know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said earlier, continuation is here <http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/17222587>
> 
> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	19. 19. Iwaoi – wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +You left your first sentence for me and I'd give you my last. Childhood friends au
> 
> (from Tsukki❤)

“Ajimeee” was Tooru’s first word, barely more than a year old, a beaming smile stretched over his chubby face, excitedly trying to call Hajime to show him his new discovery – a small ladybug on a stray leaf at their backyard.

His mother was amazed that that was his first word, albeit disappointed that it wasn’t her that he called. Regardless, both mothers exclaimed that they had such strong friendship, for even Tooru’s first word to be Hajime’s name, and that they were sure to be the best of friends.

~*~*~

Fast forward to their high school graduation, Tooru was striped of all his buttons, coat and shirt alike, his tie hanging loosely over his flapping shirt, a nice glimpse of his well-toned abs appearing ever so often when the wind blew at just the right angle. He stood under the big sakura tree, waving for Hajime – who had been snatched away by girls for a photo, much to his surprise – to come over. 

“What happened to your uniform? You look atrocious,” Hajime had huffed humorously upon setting his eyes on his childhood friend. “Finally going to show your narcissistic views of your own ‘perfect body’?”

“I’ll have you know, Iwa-chan, that all my buttons were taken by all these beautiful girls confessing their eternal love for me. Plus, anyone would be glad to see such a gorgeous body before the-”

Hajime threw his blazer at Tooru, shutting him off mid-sentence. 

“Iwa-chan you brute! What if you injure my face? The girls will be devastated!”

Hajime merely grunted, took one look at Tooru’s disheveled state and weak attempt to wear the blazer, and took matters into his own hand, draping the blazer over Tooru’s shoulders, buttoning up the front.  Tooru noticed the gap where the second button was suppose to be unbuttoned, the button missing.

“Iwa-chan where did your button go!” 

_Did a girl take it? Did Hajime give it away? Someone he likes? Who?  
_

Hiding his panic, he teased him, “Someone you like, Iwa-chan? Who’s the lucky girl, why do I not know of this, hm? Even though we’re childhood friends?”

_It couldn’t be. Not now. This overwhelming feeling. Be still, my heart. Iwa-chan has someone he likes._

_It’s not me._

“You idiot.”

Hajime grabbed his wrist, forcing him to open his palm, then place a small plastic in his hand.

His second button. 

~*~*~

“To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us apart, I, Iwaizumi Hajime, take you, Oikawa Tooru, as my husband, and promise to love you with all my heart, till my very last breath.”

Standing before the altar, Tooru in a dazzling white suit, Hajime in a black, fitting one, they stood facing each other. 

University tore them apart, but not even long distance could break such strong bonds, their friendship and care for each other blooming into something passionate, uncontainable. 

“You know, you still haven’t tell me why you chose today as the date of our wedding, Hajime.” Oikawa whispered, earning himself a glare from the the priest.

Hajime laughed, a full body laugher from the bottom of his stomach to his radiant smile, the tiny hint of gold flecked in his eyes sparkling only for him to see.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Hajime lifted both his hand to caress the fair cheeks before him, baby soft from the millions of skin product Tooru used. A slight nudge, and he tilted Tooru’s face down so their lips were but a hair away from each other, the ghost of his breath brushing the other’s lips.

So close, and yet Hajime stalled, staring right into Tooru’s eyes with such intensity that Tooru was sure he was looking right at his soul.

“The same day you gave me your first word, I want to commemorate it with the promise to give you my last, if you would give me the honour to,” Hajime breathed, words so soft only Tooru could hear. 

Without a second of hesitation, Tooru closed the distance. Hajime was pulled down into a deep, passionate kiss, Tooru’s mutters of “yes yes yes” only served to darken the shade of red spreading over both their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	20. 20. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Iwa-chan" Oikawa looked up at hajime with a serious glint in his eyes "I want to take the next big step in our relationship, and I'm hoping you say yes but...will you rob the gas station with me?" He looked back up looking deep into hajime's eyes. "Tooru- I....what the fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack Fic. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious, you know!”

“Tooru, you just asked me to _rob a bank with you_. How is that not serious?!” Hajime exclaimed.

Oikawa said nothing, merely chuckled, grabbing Hajime by the wrist and dragging him in the opposite direction of the nearest bank. Hajime soon noticed the familiar route was their way to school. Confused, he didn’t struggle, letting himself get dragged by Oikawa.

“Tooru. It’s Saturday. Broad daylight. Where are you trying to bring us?”

“Iwa-chan trust me! You trust me right? You’re my partner in crime, come on! You’ll see where we’re going soon!” 

Soon, they arrived at their school gate back gate. Sneakily looking left and right, Oikawa checked for any onlookers – Hajime noted that it only made him look even more suspicious – then in a swift movement, he ducked past the gate through the small gap in the fence just behind the big oak tree. 

“Psssst! Iwa-chan! Over here! You’re much shorter than I am, so you don’t need to worry about hitting your head, so hurry up!” 

Hajime slid through the hole, then smacked Oikawa on the head. Hard.

“Iwa-chan you bully!”

“If you’re not going to explain what the hell we’re doing here and what you meant by robbing the bank, I’m going to leave you here alone to get caught by the patrolling teachers.”

As if on cue, there was the sound of distant shuffling of feet getting louder and louder. 

They both sprinted for their lives.

With Oikawa leading, they reached the clubroom. He took a last suspicious glance around, before unlocking the door and promptly entering, dragging Hajime with him then shutting the door firmly behind him. The clubroom was as usual; Hajime couldn’t understand what they could possibly be doing, sneaking in on a weekend, when they were suppose to be _on a date._  He sighed. This isn’t going as planned. He was suppose to bring Oikawa to the cafe nearby for their new menu of vanilla ice cream on milkbread. 

“Tooru, I-”

“Found it!” Oikawa, who was messily rummaging through a messy pile in the corner of the room, beamed, extending his hand to reveal the plastic jar of notes.

Their PDA jar.

“With this money, we can buy the new ice cream on milk bread selling at the cafe, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cackled, his eyes a mischievous gleam. “What kind of PDA jar is this, collecting our money every time we’re affectionate in front of the team, this is our saving jar! So we should spend it, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime could only face palm. So he was worried for nothing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	21. 21. Iwaoi - Insecure Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-Iwa chan... Can you come here for a moment? I have something I.. Need to tell you." Oikawa mumbled out, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I-Iwa chan... Can you come here for a moment? I have something I.. Need to tell you." Oikawa mumbled out, his heart pounding in his chest.

Iwaizumi looked up from his economics textbook, right hand gripping his pencil while his left was buried somewhere in his hair from tugging the abused strands in frustration. Oikawa sat crossed-legged on his bed, fist clenching and unclenching restlessly in his lap as he stared hard at something on the ground, purposefully not looking at Iwaizumi. 

“What are you worrying about now, Shittykawa? You’re too stupid to think, so stop trying to use your nonexistent brain worrying about something unnecessary again. Plus, we’re practically less than 2metres away, just say what you want from there,” Iwaizumi said, noting how Oikawa was fidgeting more than usual, seemingly uncomfortable. 

Long eyelashes fluttered in thought, before an almost shy glance peeped through Oikawa’s chocolate brown curls. “Please?”

Well, Iwaizumi wasn’t going to say no to such a shy plea. He was known to be ruthless in the university campus, mostly for shouting and hitting Oikawa often, in addition to the occasional rejection of girl’s confession – not as many as Oikawa though, that popular bastard. Sometimes, people even called him stone-hearted (well, once, and it was meant as a joke. Probably.). Nonetheless, if there was one person he couldn’t say no to, it would be Oikawa. Letting a small sigh slip, he pushed himself off the ground away from the table and walked around it, till he reached the bed and dropped unceremoniously on the mattress beside Oikawa. An arm slid around Oikawa’s shoulder, while the other reached out to his head and fingers ruffled his hair lightly, messing the already prominent bed hair.   
  
“What is it, Tooru?”

The brunette took a deep breath, exhaled, trying to calm himself down before he speak. 

“So I know we’ve been together for really long now, we’ve been friends since pretty much forever, and you’ve always been my best friend and I really like you a lot. Like a lot. And recently we started this…thing, between us, and I’m really happy about it. Like really, really happy. And I really love kissing you and everything, really! But…now I’m a little confused…on what we are? I mean, we’re friends, that’s for sure, that hasn’t changed, right? But friends don’t…kiss and sleep in the same bed together or cuddle and I don’t know, I just…”

“Toor-”

“I’m not asking for anything more or saying anything is wrong or anything,” he continued quickly, cutting Iwiazumi off before he could say anything. “And you don’t have to decide or change anything or whatever, I’m fine with whatever we have now! Really! I just kind of want to know…what we are? But it’s ok if you don’t want to define it, I mean you’re always my best friend and I love you that way and I’m always love kissing you and cuddling and sleeping together in the same bed and it’s ok if it doesn’t mean anything else other than friends, I don’t need you to force yourself to-”

“Tooru! Listen to me!” Iwaizumi shouted in exasperation. 

They started this just before starting University together. They were sitting beside each other as they were right now, Oikawa exclaiming excitedly about the new discovery of a new UFO spotted just the other night. Iwaizumi was barely listening, his head leaning on his had with his elbow on his knee, just silently watching his childhood friend rant on and on, and he had found it so endearing that he leaned forward to snatch a brief kiss from the other’s lips. They started kissing more from then, going out on dates more, staying over in the other’s bed, cuddling. He thought he was being obvious.

But he forgot one thing

He never actually said it out loud.

He thought he was being obvious, with all the self doubt Oikawa was sprouting, it wasn’t obvious enough for Oikawa.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi started, moving the hand in the brunette’s hair to caress his cheeks, thumbing lightly over the quickly moistening eyes. “Tooru, I’m so sorry I haven’t said it to you yet. I thought you knew. And you know I don’t normally say these kind of things. But… yeah.”

Oikawa sniffed loudly, tears glistening down his cheeks, which Iwaizumi promptly wiped away with his thumb. 

“I love you, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened a fraction, before he pounced into Iwaizumi’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“I love you too, Iwa-chan. I love you I love you I love you I love you so so much I just-”

Iwaizumi shushed him softly, patting the oversized baby in his arms as he cried and cried, big droplets soaking Iwaizumi’s shirt at his shoulder.

Well, no matter. He was _his_  oversized baby. 

His only, favourite, oversized crybaby. 

“I love you, Tooru,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bunnydesuuu)  
>  Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
